


Last Regret

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Jay/Harry.Just a steamy time with these lovely guys.





	Last Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over from my FF.N

Jumping over the building windows Jay was heading down towards the docs to see if there was anything good to steal. Stopping at the last building the thief looked down scan potential scams. There were a few people who looked interesting.

Jumping down Jay landed in an alley before walking out. As he passed by people Jay was easily able to slip their jewels and trinkets off. A few wallets, a couple of MP3 players, one nice looking watch before he walked on to find a new area.

As he did Jay spotted Harry Hook walking down the street swinging his watch in the same hand that he held his hook. Smirking Jay started to trail the other teen. Easily sneaking in the shadows and blending into the crows until the other went into a building that Jay knew was where Harry liked to stay when no on the ship.

Knowing it was too dangerous to simply go in the same way Jay scaled the wall and pipes before slipping into the building. Inside Jay walked around carefully avoid the traps there. Finding the right room Jay leaned against the door hearing small clinks and clanks here.

Taking out his tools Jay picked the lock easily before sneaking into the old apartment and locking the door again. Smirking he saw Harry at the kitchen eating what might have been some bread. His hook was on the counter along with his hat and watch.

Rushing up behind him Jay ducked when Harry spun around kicking at him. "Whoa! That any way to treat a friend?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"You should know better than anyone then to sneak up on me!" Harry smirked as Jay came right up to him their faces less than two inches apart. "Oooh, you came here for a bit of fun?"

"A bit of fun," Jay shrugged before easily slipping behind harry pressing up against him with his right hand sliding under the pirate's shirt to give his left peck a firm squeeze as his left arm went around those hip. "Or a lot of fun."

"You talk too much," Harry looked back at his eyes half-lidded and that smirk on his face before shivering as the thief started to play with his nipple. "Eager, eh?"

"More than you know," Jay started to kiss down the other's neck before biting down slightly so he could leave a red mark before pressing the other onto the counter pinning him down under his weight. Kissing the back of his neck Jay used his left hand to grab at the buckle on Harry's pants. "Let's get rid of these."

"Don't you rip them," Harry growled as he was pulled back and spun around so they were facing each other. Not a second later their mouths were clashing as they fought for dominance. They were pressed together grinding hips and Harry gasped when he was yanked up onto the counter. This as his fall because Jay instantly took over his mouth claiming it fiercely. Moaning Harry pulled back as Jay pushed his pants off before the long-haired teen pulled his shirt off. "Someone's been working out~"

"Don't look so bad yourself," Jay yanked him close biting at the pale neck before going downwards to the collarbone biting done in a few places. Moving back he noticed something on Harry's arm that hadn't been there a week back when they had hooked up. "New tattoo?"

"Aye," Harry moved his arm to show it off. "A kracken. Like it?"

"Wicked," Jay stared at it before moving back dragging Harry off the counter. "Come on pirate boy, let's see what you can do,"

Laughing a bit Harry kissed Jay's neck before trailing down to his rock hard abs before opening the leather pants pulling out an already hard and ready cock. Smirking up at him Harry grinned before slowly running his tongue over the slit slowly his own length hard with arousal.

A moan came from Jay as he watched him. Taking the hard length into his mouth Harry forced his jaw to relax so he could fit it all in his mouth. Letting out a slight moan as he could feel the tip touch the back of his throat harry closed his eyes before bobbing his head slowly as his other hand slipped up to fondle the other's balls.

"Ahh, yeah," Jay got put before thrusting more into his lover's mouth. Shaking as Harry sped up using his tongue easily and holy moly that sucking was to die for. "Alright, enough, I don't want to cum yet,"

Pulling off Harry smirked. "That fast, Jay? Losing your stamina?"

"Luckily for you, no," Jay pulled him before dragging Harry back to the island table shoving him onto it as he shucked off his pants as well. Harry pulled off his shirt as well leaving them both nude as they stared at each other's bodies. Pulled Harry close before pushing his legs apart he kissed the inside of the muscle tone thigh. "Mm, somehow you always manage to taste like warmth."

"Nn," Harry took in deep breathed trying to calm himself but his hips buckled when Jay nibbled the inside of his thigh along with grasping his cock pumping it testily. "Jay, I need more,"

Smoking jay reached over to the drawer they kept some lube in. Pulling it out he lathered up his fingers before rubbing them over the pirate's entrance loving how he quivered wantonly. Head throwing back Harry was gasping and took in a breath when Jay pressed a finger inside him curling it to the exact place his sweet spot was in.

"Haaa," Harry gasped arching. Looking between his legs Harry almost came seeing Jay smirking. The tan teen went back to licking, biting and marking the toned thighs as he added another finger and another until Harry was thrusting down to meet the fingers. "Come on, thief, aren't you supposed to be good at taking what you want?"

Laughing Jay pulled out his fingers before lubing himself up stroking slowly as he climbed onto the island counter smirking as Harry laid back on his elbows and spread his legs further apart. Those intense blue eyes that sparked a fire in him Jay lined himself up slowly sinking into him with a deep groan.

Harry leaned his head back gasping out moans as Jay sank into him without stopping, filling him up so good. Before Harry had started hooking up with their he never thought being filled like this cold possibly feel amazingly good.

Falling onto his back Harry barely had time to fully relaxed when Jay was on him, a true brute when it came to the main activities, thrusting hard, deep and long as he covered Harry as if to consume him as the heat built between their bodies.

Soon they started to get a light gleam of sweat over them as they moved together in a matched rhyme that simulated them both. Harry hand his arms around Jay's neck as his power continued to thrust fast into him. It wasn't going to last, they both knew it so Harry pulled him into a deep kiss just as hot white light came over him.

Jay felt Harry tightened impossibly around him as he came. The tight hot clenching had tipped Jay over as while as he came deep inside. They lay there panting with Harry letting out another after please moan.

"What?" Jay asked sitting up so he could look into those hazed blue eyes. "Feel good?"

"Aye, I do," Harry closed his yes purring slightly as he spoke. "Mm, I can feel your heat spreading in me,"

. "Next week we'll have more time," Smirking Jay kissed his neck and mumbled to his lover lovingly as he moved back to look into his eyes. "See? We don't need a stupid Auradon happily ever after ending because we have this."

Next week never came because Harry was told by Uma that the soon to be King had chosen four kids from the Isle of the Lost. Even if it happened quickly they all heard the plan that Maleficent was planning for those stupid royals.

Mal would get the wand, they would be free, no more second-hand items, no more second-hand scraps of food, no more finding places to getting away from their parents. Sure, the adults would run ramped but at least they had a chance to get off the hell hole.

Everyone was watching the coronation on tv, a moment of hope when the barrier was broke just long enough for Maleficent to escape. Harry was watching with Uma and Gil. Their hopes soon dashed that they'd be gone from their prison when the other choose goodness.

Surely Jay wouldn't forget about him. Something would happen, they would get off the island and even if they didn't the new King was going to bring them over. Maybe they'd be next because Jay knew that Harry never went anywhere unless Gil and Uma were also there.

Nothing was heard from for two months and when they King came back onto a tv with the others who were ling out their happily ever after and that damned thief abandoned him here.

They were going to pay.

Uma and Harry looked at each other eyes full of rage.


End file.
